A new friend
by tterraj
Summary: Damian's going to high school when he meets a peculiar boy on his first day. Meanwhile, a gang in Gotham seems off to the bat family. Eventual guy on guy. I apologize for my poor summary skills.


Chapter 1

"So how was your first day at school?" Dick asked Damian, who for the first time was going to an actual high school.

"Adequate." Damian responded curtly, spearing his dinner with his fork.

Dick was clearly unsatisfied with that answer. "Anything interesting happen?"

"No." He responded on instinct. He paused. "Well, I supposed there may have been one thing." He continued eating.

Dick waited a moment. Damian said nothing. "Are you going to tell me what it was?"

Damian sighed. "I hadn't planned to, but I suppose if you're so interested…"

Damian had been sitting in his new geometry class, and had tucked himself in the left-most corner of the room, next to the window. The class was taught by a muscular aging man with receding gray hair and a handlebar mustache. He had a very loud and booming voice and reminded Damian of what a physical education teacher would be like, but seemed to know how to handle an actual class.

The teacher was explaining things Damian already knew, so he allowed himself to let his gaze wander around the classroom, and something caught his eye. At the opposite corner of the room a student was glaring intently at the back of another students head. The student seemed to be aware of it. He was fidgeting and would occasionally glance behind him only to whip his head back.

The student glaring did not look very threatening, even by the standards of a normal person. He was fairly pale, and had very long dark brown hair tied back in a ponytail that went far down his back. He was wearing a pair of thin rectangular glasses and Damian couldn't see his eyes from where he was sitting. Damian continued to watch the two, and after about ten minutes the boy being glared at requested to use the bathroom. He got the okay, and nearly tripped over his desk leaving.

Damian saw a smirk glance across the other boy's lips for less than a second, before it turned into a mildly annoyed expression. Damian decided he wanted to talk to him, and when the bell rang he walked over to the slender boy's desk to do so.

"You." He said, "What is your name?"

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm. I think that you," he emphasized the word 'you' with a jab in Damian's direction, "are supposed to introduce yourself first. It's only polite." If someone else had said that Damian may have thought they were joking. However, the brunette's expression portrayed complete seriousness. Damian noticed he had sharp, dark hazel eyes.

Damian was slightly taken aback by the response, but did not show it. "I am Damian. Damian Wayne."

"And I am Virgil. Virgil Grey." He responded. His expression was blank, unreadable.

"Now, what was that?" Damian asked.

Virgil looked curious. "What was what?" He began putting his things in his bag.

"You glared at the boy in front of you until he felt the need to leave. Why?" Damian was one for getting straight to the point.

"Ah. Him." Virgil's gaze seemed to harden a bit. " He picks on the younger students on a regular basis. I don't like that, and told him as such. We fought and now I make a point of intimidating him so he will leave the younger students alone." He sighs. "Does that answer your question?"

"I suppose it was an adequate explanation."

"Fantastic. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to head off to chem." Virgil stood, and Damian realized he was tall, likely just under or just over six feet. He had a good four to five inches on Damian. He made his way to the door.

"Wait."

"What, Damian?"

"Would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow? You are… strange, and I would like to talk to you more." Damian wondered vaguely why he was bothering with this. Perhaps he wanted to know how this person had perfected the unseen glare.

"You're very blunt aren't you? Well alright. I've nothing better to do. See you tomorrow Damian."

"… and then what happened?" Dick asked.

"Nothing happened. I finished the rest of my classes, and we are going to meet at lunch tomorrow." Damian responded.

"So… You made a friend then?" Dick prodded.

"At the moment, he is simply an acquaintance Grayson." Damian said, sighing exasperatedly. "I just met him."

"You going to invite him over?"

"Damn it, Grayson! I don't even know if I can he has a tolerable personality yet!" He sighs. "I'm finished. I'm going to my room." And then he did. Sometimes Grayson could be insufferable.


End file.
